Betrayal
by Behind The Character
Summary: It is Nowaki's birthday and Hiroki haf planned a surprise birthday for Nowaki, he tells him he'd be home late. But he came home early to surprise him. Instead, Hiroki was the one who was surprised. Warning: Not happy fic, character deaths.
1. Betrayed

It was Nowaki's birthday today, Hiroki bought a cake. He told Nowaki he had to work late. But he lied, he wanted to surprise him.

Walking home, cake in his hand. He was excited to surprise him. He could imagine him like this, "Wah! Hiro-san! What are you doing here? You said you had to work late!" he kind of smiled, but quickly stopped.

"I wonder what Nowaki will do..." Hiroki checked his watch, anxious to get home. It was still four. Hiroki started to walk fast, then it turned into running slowly. And then running. "What the hell?" Hiroki got pissed at himself for running.

It was only about three minutes and he was in front of the building. He ran inside the building, he ran up the stairs, he was at the door. He gulped, he placed his hand onto the knob, twisted it. He blinked, "Unlocked?" Nowaki usually doesn't just run inside. He usually locks it.

He opened the door, took a step in, he looked around and found Nowaki. "Nowa-" Hiroki lifted an eyebrow, he looked weird. He took a closer look and he had some boy in his arms, his eyes widened as realization struck through him. They were kissing passionately, touching each others bodies.

"Yuuto," Nowaki said into the boys ear, as he was rubbing and teasing his right nipple.

Hiroki was frozen, his stomach dropped, he felt like throwing up. He couldn't stand watching, but he wouldn't move.

"A-Ah, Nowaki-san..." the boy moaned, his eyes shut tight, blushing like crazy. Nowaki started to take his pants off, still kissing him. "N-Nowaki-san!" the boy said in surprise when Nowaki started to rub his penis.

Hiroki finally came to his senses, his eyes were watering like crazy. He could die right now, his mind was filled with why's and how's and doubts. He kept repeating in his mind, "It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream!" but he knew it was real. He dropped the cake, causing a loud noise, both men inside the house turned around, startled.

"Hiro...-san...?" Nowaki said quietly, almost as if he was whispering.

Hiroki's eyes were wide, he felt anger and sadness both mixing around inside his blood. He wished he had never walked in. That he really had something to do until nine. Hiroki ran, he just turned and ran. He was gone.

Hiroki couldn't stand himself. His mind was full of questions, and none could be answered.

Hiroki couldn't stop crying, he just ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. He stopped, out of breath, he put his hands on his knees and bent over, tears fell onto the floor. "Why is this all happening?" Hiroki shouted.

He got up, he walked and just walked into alley, sat down against the hard, cold wall and fainted.

...

Hiroki woke up, there were two men in front of him, laughing. Hiroki had been stripped of his clothing and belongings. The two men took a step closer.

Hiroki was in a daze, he didn't know what was going on yet.

One man was wearing a black beanie, pale, his hair was blond and his eyes were blue. He was tall, almost as tall as Nowaki. He took Hiroki by the hair, pulled him closer to his face, and said in English, "Look at this slut, he's just sitting here." Hiroki snapped out of it and realized the situation he was in.

"Yeah, he looks so slutty with his legs spread like that. Wait, I'm going to get a picture." the other man said. He was darker, tan, shorter than the blond man, brown hair and greenish blue eyes.

Hiroki struggled, but his hands and legs were tied together. He tried screaming, but there was duct tape on his mouth. He was terrified.

"You can't get out, silly." the blond man laughed at Hiroki's struggling.

A flash hit Hiroki's eyes, he closed his eyes tight, the other man was taking pictures. "Dude, we should record us fucking the shit out of him!" Hiroki's eyes widened, he shut his eyes and started to cry.

The blond man laughed, "Yeah, let's do that."

The blond man said, "Hand me the lube," the other man grabbed lubricant form his bag and handed it to the blond man, "Thanks, man." he squeezed the tube, it oozed out onto his hand, he put it on his penis and put it on Hiroki's entrance. He snickered.

He didn't wait, he didn't prepare Hiroki, he just forced it inside Hiroki.

Pain and sadness was all he felt. He didn't feel anything else. "Mmph!"

The other man took the duct tape off, and quickly put his penis inside Hiroki's mouth. The blond man kept thrusting as hard as he could, he never had it that rough. "Can't you suck any better?"

The other man took his penis out of Hiroki's mouth and said, "Let's both do it." the blond man took his penis out and picked Hiroki up like he weighed nothing, put him on top of the brown haired guy and they both put their penises into Hiroki.

Thrusting hard, rough, Hiroki felt stretched. "S-Stop... It h-hurts...!"

"I'm going to come," said the blond man.

"Me too!" they both came inside, after that, they panted, they took themselves out and kick Hiroki's side. They both cleaned themselves off and left.

Hiroki was hurting everywhere, especially his heart.

He got up, but fell. He started crying again. "Help..." he said quietly. He crawled, and he felt something underneath himself. "Ow..." it was his cellphone. His face lit up a little, he looked through his contacts and called Akihiko.

Three rings was all, "Hiroki? What do you want?" Akihiko said into the phone, wondering what was going on.

"Help... Help me," Hiroki cried into the phone, his eyes were full of tears.

"Hiroki? What's wrong!" Akihiko shouted, "Misaki!" Akihiko yelled for Misaki to get downstairs.

"I-I... I'm in between Tomoko Bar and Kiyoshi Supermarket... You know where that is... right?" Hiroki's breaths were becoming heavier.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Akihiko hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, Misaki was still clueless about everything, they both ran outside and into the car.

"Usagi-san, what's going on?" Misaki said worriedly.

He was silent, he was determined to get there. Driving ten mph more than the speed limit.

They got there, stopped the car, spotted a pale figure lying on the ground.

Akihiko and Misaki got out of the car and ran to Hiroki. "Hiroki!" Akihiko shouted. There was a lot of blood, Hiroki had already fainted.

Misaki turned away and started crying. "Misaki, open the car door, hurry!"

"But don't you think we should take him to the hospi-"

"Just open the car doors!" Misaki flinched, but ran to the car and opened the door. Misaki and Akihiko both got into the car and drove home.

The car ride was terribly silent, they got in front of the apartment building and both got out, Akihiko took Hiroki out and they walked in, people stared weirdly and whispered and some asked for help. But Akihiko turned them all away.

The way up to the penthouse was silent too. Akihiko refused to talk, Misaki was too scared to talk.


	2. Waking Up

Hiroki woke up on a bed in an unknown room. Plain room. White walls, single bed next to the window, bright colors. He blinked, and wondered where he was. He tried getting up, "Ouch!" he groaned. It all came back to him, leaving the apartment, working a little, walking to five different bakery's, walking home, walking in on Nowaki, running, fainting, waking up, getting raped by two American men, calling Akihiko. And that was where his memory ended. His eyes watered, he couldn't stand remembering it. "Ugh..."

Hiroki got up, groaned because of the pain, "God, fuck!" he fell as soon as he got up. Flat on the floor.

"Kamijo-san, I'm coming in." Misaki opened the door, "Ah! Are you all right?" Misaki ran inside the room and helped him up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." his legs were practically dead, he was afraid to use them. They were shaking, they felt like how they did when he saw Nowaki and that guy.

"Here, I'll help you downstairs. Usagi-san is still asleep. I usually get up this early to make breakfast." Misaki said smiling, Misaki understood the situation... Kind of. He still wanted to know what was going on.

Misaki walked him down stairs, after a few trips and falls and Hiroki's scolding, they finally made it downstairs. "So... What happened...? To you. You were just laying there, n-naked."

Hiroki's eyes widened. He started to cry again, he put his dead down. "I'm sorry! If it's that bad, you don't have to tell me!" Misaki started to scramble, he was so confused and curious and... Airheaded.

Hiroki shook his head, "No... It's fine. I'll tell you." Hiroki wiped his face off and sniffed, "It was my... boyfriends birthday. Before I left, I told him I'd be working late and that I'd be back by nine. I walked to work, worked for three hours, walked to five different bakery's, I walked home, I was anxious to get home. It was only four, I started to run, but I got mad at myself for that and walked. Before I knew it, I was at the apartments. I walked up the stairs, I opened the door, strangely, it was unlocked. I was curious. I went inside, my boyfriend, Nowaki, I found him kissing another man. He was touching him and everything and calling each others names."

Hiroki started crying again, "God, I'm sorry... I'm going to continue..." he sniffed and took a deep breath, "I dropped the cake, it was loud, they both turned around, startled. Nowaki said, "Hiro-san...?" well, actually whispered... And I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I collapsed in an alley. I woke up and two men were laughing and calling me a slut and they raped me." Hiroki started crying again, "I don't know how... I'm so stupid..."

"You're not stupid!" Misaki shouted. "It's his fault for cheating, you should ignore that man! He's bad if he cheated. And those men, that's horrible!" Misaki almost started crying himself.

"We were together for six years." Hiroki looked up at Misaki like as if he was saying, "Are you stupid?"

Misaki scratched his head trying to think of something and remembered he had to cook breakfast. "Oh! I have to make breakfast. You just sit there!" Misaki went to the kitchen to do his work.

Hiroki just sat there, letting his mind drift. He didn't know what he was going to do now. _I better call work..._

...

**MIYAGI.**

_Where's Kamijo? Seriously.__ I've called his cellphone a billion times. And he wouldn't pick up. Straight to voicemail! And now, I'm being sent to go to his house. Greaat... Shinobu's going to just adore this._ Miyagi got in his car and started to drive. Shinobu doesn't even know, he told him he was going to go pick him up. He had to make up an excuse. Miyagi looked through his contacts, Shinobu. He hit call, it rang once, "Miyagi? Where are you?" Shinobu demanded.

"I have to go to a co-workers house. They didn't come to work today and I'm being sent." Miyagi sighed, not happy. But kind of excited to see Hiroki's house.

"Your co-worker that I always catch you flirting with? Yeah, sure. Go cheat on me." Shinobu hung up.

Miyagi sighed, "God, he gets so angry at the stupidest and littlest things..."

Miyagi had arrived at the hotel. He looked for a parking spot, found one, parked, was crooked, parked again, got out. "Geez, I'm going to have to ask the person up front for his apartment number." Miyagi said as he walked inside. He walked to the front desk and asked, "Excuse me, do you know which number is for the last name Kamijo?" Miyagi asked, trying not to seem suspicious. But he was sure that was only making it seem like he was more suspicious.

"Uhm," she typed on the computer in front of her, "There is nobody by the name 'Kamijo'."

Miyagi had remembered the name of Hiroki's lover. "Can you check for Nowaki?"

"Sure," she started to type again. "Yes, if you are referring to Nowaki Kusama, then apartment thirteen it is. Second floor." she smiled.

"Thank you," Miyagi began to walk to number thirteen.

Up the stairs, and there it was. Thirteen. He rang the doorbell. A few footsteps were heard, "Coming!" the door opened, it was the tall man that was usually seen with Hiroki.

"Is Kamijo here?" Miyagi looked around behind Nowaki, he wanted to see the inside, so, so very much.

"Uhm, no... He left... Yesterday. And I haven't seen him."

"Oh, he didn't come to work this morning and he won't answer his phone. He probably killed himself. Geez. Yesterday, he asked if I could do his work because he had to go buy a cake for somebody. Weird huh? Oh well, thanks anyways." Miyagi snickered and started to walk away.

"Wait! Try calling him again."

Nowaki invited Miyagi in, Miyagi excitedly jumped and said ran inside like a child. Both on the couch, Miyagi starts to call Hiroki, he puts it on speaker. It rang four times. "Hello? What?" Hiroki said, not excited. But Miyagi was.

"Kamijouu~ I've missed you! You ignored my phone calls! Why won't you come to work?" Miyagi whined, playing with him.

A few seconds passed before he replied, "I don't have time to play with you, I'll be taking a week off of work. I'm not doing good right now. I found my lover cheating, I was fucking raped, I don't know if I can go back to work anytime soon." Miyagi's eyes widened, now he didn't want to start joking. He was serious.

Nowaki's eyes widened, Miyagi had noticed but ignored it and continued to speak, "Where are you?" Miyagi was totally serious now. Not any playfulness found in his voice.

"I'm at Akihiko's. I'll be staying here. Anyway, I have to go." Hiroki didn't wait, he hung up.

"Well, I've gotta go. No time to speak or hang out with you. I have no business with you, kid." Miyagi said, walking out.


	3. Packing Up

"Asshole." Miyagi said to himself, angered by the man that cheated on his best friend. He dialed Shinobu's number in again, this time it rang four times.

"Hello?" Shinobu said in an irritated voice.

"Are you still waiting?"

...

**MISAKI, AKIHIKO, HIROKI.  
**

"Hey, Misaki, I want... Eggs." Akihiko looked up at Misaki like eggs and Misaki were the only thing he could live off of.

Misaki stared at Akihiko, kind of scared by the way he was looking at him. "M'kay...?" Akihiko started to walk over to Misaki, and Misaki immediately screamed, "KAMIJOU-SAN, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR BREAKFAST?"

Hiroki and Akihiko both opened their eyes wide, Hiroki's head shot over to Misaki's direction and almost whispered, "U-uh... I-I'll have the same thing he's having..." Hiroki pointed at Akihiko, nervously.

"Che..." Akihiko walked over to the table, irritated. And then, he looked over at Hiroki, "Don't. Touch. Misaki." Akihiko pointed at Hiroki, glaring.

"It's rude to point." Hiroki glared back and said, "Besides, I wouldn't steal your brat." Hiroki nodded.

"Breakfast is ready~" Misaki brought the plates to the table.

Nobody tried to bring a conversation up while eating. It was total silence. Misaki felt nervous. But then, Hiroki said, "Later... I have to get my things from Nowaki's place. Can you please help me?"

"Sure, we can help you!" Misaki smiled.

...

**NOWAKI AND JUST ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE.  
**

"Nowaki-san, was that the man you were with? Can we finally be together now?" Yuuto held onto Nowaki's arm, smiling.

"Yeah, that was him, and yes we can." Nowaki smiled back, but kept wondering what Hiroki felt.

"Yay!" Yuuto hugged Nowaki tightly, moving his head up and kissing Nowaki's lips, "Nowaki-san, I love you..." Yuuto whispered, blushing.

"I lo-" A knock at the door interrupted Nowaki from speaking. "I'll go get that." Nowaki got up and walked to the door, "Coming!" Nowaki opened the door, Hiroki, Misaki and Akihiko stood in front of him. Akihiko was glaring, at Nowaki. Misaki didn't look at him, too afraid. Hiroki just looked at him, "I-I... I have to get my things."

Hiroki looked down, feeling like he was about to cry, but Akihiko stood in front of him and said, "We have to get his things." Hiroki stiffened up and sighed.

Nowaki couldn't say anything, he just nodded. The three came in, and Hiroki saw Yuuto sitting on the couch, glaring at him. Hiroki rolled his eyes and glared back. Akihiko came in with a box and they went straight into the bedroom.

There was a bunch of books. So they decided to call Miyagi to come with a moving truck. He and Shinobu came over with the moving truck, "Kamijouuuu!~" Miyagi ran over to Hiroki and glomped him.

"Get off of me!" Hiroki pushed Miyagi off.

"Pfft..." Misaki laughed.

"Hey, shut up!" Hiroki pointed at Misaki, but they all just laughed.

"Okay, so, we gotta get this and..." Misaki tripped with a bunch of stuff in his hand. "... Nevermind, let's get that stuff."

After about an hour of getting everything into the truck, they had the final box. "Kay, I'll put the rest of the books in this-" Hiroki said but everyone was going outside.

"Hiro-san?" Hiroki looked behind him quickly and turned around.

"Don't call me that." Nowaki looked up, sadness in his eyes. "I don't want you calling me that." Hiroki grabbed the box and ran out the door, closing it behind him. He ran to the truck and put the last box inside. Miyagi thought something was up.

"Did something happen?"

"No, it's fine." Hiroki shut the back of the truck, starting to tear a little, but tried to hide it.

"No, nothing is alright." Miyagi hugged Hiroki and patted his head. "Listen, it's his fault, he should have said so in the beginning that he liked somebody else, it hurts, I know. But it's something you have to go through in life, as a human. You'll be just fine. You'll fall in love again, you'll go back to work and you'll be happy." Miyagi pat his head once again and smiled at him, "Alright?"

Shinobu interrupted, "Miyagi, let's go." Shinobu glared.

"Ah, well, gotta go, see ya at work, Kamijou."

**HIROKI, AKIHIKO AND MISAKI.**

After the long hours of packing and unpacking, Hiroki sighed and just dropped on the couch and his stomach made a noise. "Ah, you hungry?" Misaki said from the kitchen.

"Sure, what are you making?" Hiroki asked.

"Salmon." Akihiko came from out of his room and down the stairs and on the couch.

"Okay, salmon it is! Would you prefer to have something else?" Misaki asked, looking over at Hiroki.

"Ah, no. Salmon is good."

Misaki looked through the fridge, "There's no salmon, I'm gonna go walk over to the store."

"Let me go with you." Hiroki got up, grabbed his coat.

"It's fine, really." Misaki didn't want to bother anybody.

"I can take the two of you." Akihiko grinned. "We can take the car."


	4. Moving On

It's been a couple months now since I left the apartment. I've been relying on Akihiko and his lover too much and I'm starting to feel bad about it.  
"I've gotten over it." is what I'd like to say, but I don't know if I can... Nowaki is really the only one I can see myself with.

I've gotten back to going to work, but Prof. Miyagi has been quiet. I wonder what's up.

"Hey, Prof-"

"Hiroki, you can just call me Yoh, we're friends. Friends call each other by their first names." Miyagi seemed serious, for once. I was quiet shocked since I hadn't ever seen him like this before. He wasn't really acting himself when we were taking my stuff from the apartment.

"Right... Yoh." It felt weird at first, but it became comfortable. "Can you take these documents to the Dean for me? I still have some things to work on and then I'll be heading home." He nodded and took them out of my arms and walked off. I was expecting him to be all "Kamiijouuu~ You do it~" but I guess not. Well, things have changed a rather lot lately. First I find Nowaki cheating on me, then I start living with Akihiko and his lover, then I pack my stuff and- just...

It's sort of weird living with them... And it pisses me the hell off because _every_ single night. And I mean, _every_ night they do it. And they do not shut up. We're like a bed room apart from each other and all I hear every night is "ahh... no Kamijou-san is... nnhgh" and Akihiko going; "It's okay, he's probably asleep."  
No. I cannot fucking sleep because you and Takahashi-kun are fucking all night long.  
God, it's really annoying. Have some concern for others you stupid shit!

But actually, I'm the one in their private space. I really should start looking into getting another apartment. I have enough money, I can do it.  
It's not right for me to live here free of cost, no matter how rich Akihiko is.

Well, work is finished. I guess I'll go out to the store and get myself a few beers.

On my way out of the room, I saw a boy. _Oh. That boy._ I thought to myself. I wondered what he was doing here. Was he a student?  
I've never seen him before though. What is he doing here?

The boy stopped when he saw me. He glared and hesitated, but walked over to me.

I glared back at him, "What are you doing here? School is over."

"I was looking for you." he said, staring down at me. He was a bit taller than me, it made me angry. He had a pretty face, a baby face. I don't see why Nowaki _wouldn't_ want him. He's got a thinner body, nicer legs and a cuter face and doesn't look like he wants to kill you every five minutes, he's younger than Nowaki. And Nowaki can finally have somebody he surpasses.

"Why?" I sighed and glared at him again, "Going to tell me to stay away from Nowaki? Something among those shit lines? I won't go near him, don't worry." I laughed a bit, causing him to shake his head.

He replied; "No, I wasn't going to say that! I wanted to tell you that Nowaki-san says he's sorry!" Is this brat serious? You've gotta be shitting me.

"Listen, brat." I slammed my hand against the wall in front of him, "If he was really fucking sorry for the shit he put me through, he would say it himself instead of making his little boy-toy come and say it! You guys can just leave me alone, just don't ever come near me again, you hear? I don't want anything to do with you two! He's already caused me enough pain." I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes, I'm ashamed. "Mmf... You guys... You have no idea how much pain I've been through these months! Having to live with my friends because of this shit! He didn't have to go behind my back and cheat on me with some other brat." I said choking on my words, crying and sniffling.

He started to cry as well, "I'm sorry!" he said, getting on his knees and bowing. "Please... please forgive me! I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry. But I love him. Please give Nowaki to me!"

My eyes widened. _I'm stupid. Nowaki isn't mine._ We didn't say anything after that, we just sat there crying. I guess you could say that... this was my approval.

After that, I returned "home" and told Akihiko and his lover that I was going to find a place of my own. Akihiko didn't mind, but he told me I wasn't bothering them, and Takahashi-kun asked if it was... the things they were doing, denied. Even though it was partly the reason why. I just didn't want to rely on them for any longer.

I'm going to have to start over. It's been six years since I met Nowaki. Can I start over with somebody else? If so, who is that person I'm waiting for? Are they coming to make me feel better any time soon? Look at me, thinking these stupid thoughts. What am I? A lovesick teenage girl? I laughed at myself for a few minutes.

My eyelids were getting heavier, I caught myself sleeping many times, forgetting why I wanted to stay awake, but I ended up losing to myself and falling into deep sleep.

I see Nowaki, he's waving at me with that idiot- Handsome smile of his. Asking me to take his hand. He's walking away and I can't reach him, he keeps walking and walking and I can't move. I scream but I make no noise. _Nowaki... Nowaki! Nowaki come back! Nowaki! Please don't leave... _"Nowaki!" I jumped up, tear filled eyes.. "Ugh, just a dream..." I said, crying. "Just a dream, calm down, Hiroki."

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, good thing I didn't have work. But I did have to get up early and check with a real estate agent.  
Ten in the morning wasn't even that early, but that's when I got ready. A "good luck" from Takahashi-kun and well... Akihiko was asleep. And I've known him long enough to remember to never wake him up.


	5. Neighbor

It's been a week since I moved into my new apartment, nobody but Akihiko and his lover has come by to visit. I don't mind them coming over, it's lonely, being the only one in the house.  
Mi- Yoh wanted to come by and have a few beers, but I know he's just going to drink all of _my _beer. I refused saying he'd have to bring his own and he whined and said he had no money. Which was bullshit.

I sat there, watching the news. Nothing was going on, nothing at all. Just a few kids getting into trouble, nothing new. There was a knock at the door. I got up, sighing. "I'm coming," I opened the door and said "Geez, Akihiko you come over-" I realized it wasn't Akihiko, it was some man. He was around thirty or maybe a year older than me, I don't really know.

"Hello, welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Otani Tatsuya, I live next door." he smiled and handed me a cake. He was really nice looking, jet-black hair and light brown eyes, tall, but not as tall as Nowaki. Slender and a nice build.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Kamijou Hiroki. And... Thanks for the cake?" I stared at it for a minute and chuckled. "What?" I looked up at him, curious.

"Nothing, nothing. Hiroki, huh? That's a nice name! Is it alright if I just call you Hiroki? You can call me Tatsuya if you want."

He has an idiotic smile and he seems like a nice guy. Nothing to worry about, right? I should invite him in for a few drinks. "Would you like to come in for some beer?" I asked him, he blinked and smiled again.

"Sure, why not?" I opened the door a little wider for him to come in and he took a few steps in, "You have a nice house." he said. "Clean and roomy. But... are you the only one who lives here?" he asked. I nodded in approval and he asked me another question, "Then why'd you buy a three room apartment?" he asked, curious about the extra space.

"Well, you see... I'm a literature teacher, and I read a lot, so... I keep all my books in those rooms. He stared at me like; "Is that a joke?" and I looked back at him, squinting. "I'm serious."

We laughed and he came in further.

We had a few beers, talked and laughed. He was a funny guy, he joked about a lot. He said he was an artist. I asked him if he would sketch me something real fast. He was alright with it, he had a sketch book in his bag.

"Uhm, is it alright if I draw you? I'm sorry if it's weird for me to say this, but you've got a nice figure and you're actually very pretty..." he was the shy type, but definitely dominate. _Eugh! What am I saying? He's probably not even gay! Ugh, I'm so fucking weird!_

I agreed and he told me to stay still for a moment, keep calm and relax my muscles. I took a deep breathe and opened my eyes, he started to sketch, he looked up at me from the sketch book, he was blushing the whole time. I tried not to laugh, I only made a few noises and he kept asking me what and I just replied with "nothing".  
It took around twenty minutes and he was done, he held the picture in his arms. "Can I see?" he handed it to me and I was the one blushing this time. It was a nude picture. "O-Oh... So you do nude sketches..."

"Sometimes." he laughed and then looked at his watch, "I have to go home now." he sighed. He got up and then turned to me, "Oh right, can I come over tomorrow? I'd like to draw you again. Can you be my model? I can pay you."

"Sure, I can be your model. But you don't have to pay me, really. It was fun. You're a really nice artist too." I said, serious about this. Why am I acting so different?

"Yay!" he said, jumping. He then ran out the door and popped his head through the door before closing it "See you tomorrow then~"

Geez, he's energetic... He's pretty weird for a twenty-nine year old man. I bet he's like... twenty.  
I laughed at myself a bit, feeling stupid. I started to drift off and before I could realize, I was already asleep.  
It was that stupid dream again. All I did was run after somebody who didn't even love me. Why was I chasing that man? Why?  
What use would it have done?

I'm wasting my breath on this stupid man! A stupid unfaithful cheating lie! Stupid bastard, I hate him! I hate you, Nowaki! I hate you!  
I screamed so loud I woke myself up, Tatsuya was staring carefully at me, I jolted, "W-What are you doing here?" I screamed, jumping back and hitting my head on the wall. "ouch..."

"Well, I told you I was coming ov-"

"I thought you were coming over later! Not-" I looked at the clock for a second, _9:23AM_ "Nine 'o clock!" I screamed and threw the nearest book I could find at him.

"Woah!" he dodged it, _this is war._ "Hahah, gee, you must not be a morning person then." he stopped for a second and looked back at me, curiously "Who is "Nowaki"? You were screaming "I hate you, Nowaki! I hate you!" in your sleep." for a moment, I just wanted to throw the kid out. This... this is deja'vu. I sighed and I already felt sick. Just hearing his name, it made me sick.

"He's... he's my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me a little while ago. If you're like... homophobic it's okay, really. You can just leave now." he blinked, dumbfounded. And then he laughed. "W-What?"

"Wow, you seriously didn't realize? Uh, I thought you realized. I'm gay."

"What?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why?" I screamed and pointed at him.

He just continued to laugh, I kept asking him why he was laughing and I threw things at him but he just laughed even more. What's up with this guy? Seriously!


	6. Encounters, Photos, Kiss

Me and _this guy_ have been hanging out almost every day now, it's been a month. We have already exchanged keys and he even sleeps over sometimes, we don't do anything, we haven't even kissed! Ugh, what am I saying...?  
I do admit, he flirts a lot. And I flirt back, but it gets awkward after that... Maybe I'm just being shy? I mean, I haven't done it in a while...

He visits everyday and whenever I go to his house, he's asleep and won't wake up! He wakes me up though, he usually shouts something into my ear or sticks my hand into hot water, that bastard! I don't even know why I exchanged keys with him... I don't get it.

During my spare time alone, I'd drink until I threw up, Nowaki was always in my mind.  
I sat in my room and cried until I passed out, I screamed and threw things for no reason. Why haven't I let go yet?  
I thought I'd move on the day I caught him... cheating.

Maybe I was just wrong and too over my head.

It was already five o' clock and there was nothing to eat, better go to the store and pick something up.  
Locking the door, Tatsuya poked my sides. I screamed, "Gaah! What the hell?" I turned around and he pointed at me, laughing. I glared, angry. "What do you want, Tatsuya?" he smiled at me, giggling.

"Nothing, I was just about to go to the store to get groceries, and you?"

"Same here." he didn't look like a very great cook, he looked like the type that couldn't even make eggs!  
Well, I'm not very good at cooking either, so... "Uh, want to come with me?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to go alone. Ever since _that_ time, I haven't gone out alone. I always made Tatsuya tag along with me. He really is a nice guy, he came every single time.

"Of course I will!" he said happily, throwing a fist in the air.

We started walking down the street when we saw two suspicious foreigners, one was a tall blond man and the other one was dark, but was wearing white clothing. I felt sick to my stomach, I held on to Tatsuya's jacket without thinking, I was about to cry, the images flashed repeatedly into my mind, it hurt so badly.  
He looked over at me, shocked "Hiroki? Hey? Are you okay?" he grabbed me, turning me over to face him.

I snapped out of it, "Ah... I'm sorry, I just remembered some things..." I put my hand over my face, trying to hide the tears that were coming out of my eyes. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay if you're crying about it!" he shouted at me, voice filled with concern.  
"Please tell me what's wrong. You don't have to tell me now, but please tell me when you are ready." he sighed, letting go of me "Let's get going to the store now."

We got to the store and started searching around for things, he insisted that we shared a cart. He didn't want to use two, idiot.  
I grabbed only a few things, such as eggs, milk and bread. All I really needed.  
He grabbed a bunch of junk food. Chocolate, chips, candy, and a crap load of other crap. "Hey! You have to watch out on your diet, that's bad for you! Here, put all of this crap back and get some meat or something." God, he's a child!

"Aw... but... Those are my favorites." he sighed and well, put them back in.

"What did I just say?" I shouted at him.

Behind me, a voice called; "Hiro-san?" oh... It was him.  
I turned around, and well, it was Nowaki.

"Who are you?" Tatsuya looked at Nowaki, with a huge smile on.

I can't believe this, I made sure to go to the store when Nowaki was at work! Dammit, dammit, dammit!  
What the fuck?

"Uhm, my name is Kusama Nowaki. Hiro-san, can we please talk?" he looked over at me, who was whispering 'dammit' over and over again behind Tatsuya.

"No, leave me alone." I glared at him. "Don't ever speak to me again."

Tatsuya looked down at me, surprised. "Well, Hiroki doesn't want you to talk to him, please leave." Tatsuya smiled at Nowaki once again.

"Hiro-san! We have to-"

"Leave him the fuck alone." Tatsuya grabbed Nowaki's arm and began twisting it slowly. "He told you he doesn't want to speak to you. The things you did to him were unforgivable! Please pay attention to his words." Tatsuya glared, it was the first time I saw him look so beastly, it was scary.

"Tatsuya! It's okay." I grabbed his hand from Nowaki's arm and held it tightly, "Please go away, Nowaki."

Soon enough, Nowaki glared at Tatsuya and left us be. I felt like crying again, but I held it in. Tatsuya is a nice guy.  
After getting everything we needed, scolding Tatsuya for getting too many snacks we went to go pay for them, he kept insisting on paying for my things and I kept yelling at him for that, he's spoiling me.

We had around three bags. Two were filled with Tatsuya's junk and the other filled with my milk, eggs and bread. He held all three because he felt it was necessary. Why though?  
When we got to our apartments, I told him goodnight and he asked if he could come in. I didn't object to it. We went in and he watched me put my things away.

I heard something slip underneath my door, I turned around and it was a white letter with a red seal on it. It had a big smiley face on it. I grabbed the letter from the ground, wondering what was inside. Tatsuya asked me what it was, I told him I didn't know yet.  
I opened the letter, there were pictures. A note that said "ha ha, fucking slut! we've sent these to your boyfriends house! Dr. Kusama, was it? He's a lousy doctor, killing our friend like that." the only thing I could think now was "Nowaki will see them."

I know I wouldn't be able to get there in time, they said they had already sent them to him. It's too late.  
Before I could rip the pictures up, Tatsuya snatched them from my hands and his face became solid. His eyes were wide, he looked almost sick.  
"I'll kill those fucking bastards." he whispered.

"Tatsuya... No, it's okay, just... Just let them go."

"Don't you want them to die for what they did to you? Don't you?" Tatsuya shouted at me, kicking the wall.  
He turned around and grabbed my face and brought it to his, he kissed me.  
He was gentle, but it didn't feel right. He wasn't happy. He was sad.

"Tatsuy-" I shoved him away, "Please stop!"


End file.
